Landmarks Of Hyrule
by Skeleton Band
Summary: This isn't exactly a story...its more along the guidelines of describing places in Hyrule.


Landmarks Of Hyrule

**Army Barracks**

Hidden behind the walls of Castle Town lies the barracks of the Army Of Hyrule. This is where the army can rest, eat, sleep, or talk with their commanders. Every day the army gets up and marches to the mess hall in the center of the barracks where they eat their meals three times a day. They eat promptly at seven o' clock, noon, and five o' clock. After their meals they march over to the armory where they pick up their weapons and march over to the training grounds where the train for the day. During the night the army sleeps in barracks all around the center of the place. There are six men to a barrack and each man has their own bed and trunk where they will sleep and keep their uniform and boots at. In the center of the barrack is a small oven where they can heat up the room and three benches to dry their clothes on or sit. After dinner some of the men go into the bath house and take baths to clean off the dust and sweat from their daily work. If any problems occur that are beyond the men's reach they can go to the offices located in-front of the mess hall in the cluster of buildings surrounding the courtyard. Most of the guards hate being in the barracks during the day and training and they would like to be a guard in Castle Hyrule or in Castle Town so they can wander.

**Gatehouse**

The gatehouse spans over the gate to Castle Hyrule. The gatehouse protects the castle by locking the massive double doors and dropping a portcullis down behind the doors. Through a door in both the army barracks and the training grounds is where you can climb the spiral stairs up into the gatehouse. The room after the stairs is set up for relaxing; the guards read a book or peer out the window above the town. The building spanning over the gate is where the portcullis are raised and lowered. There are four holes in the floor to pour hot oil down on any unwanted peoples. Six arrow slits line the walls for the guards to shoot arrows at the army of a neighboring kingdom if they come charging in. If the intruders go the back way at the water gate behind Castle Hyrule then all hope is lost and the kingdom is the barbarians who have invaded the kingdom.

**Army Training Grounds**

To the right of the barracks is the army training grounds. Inside the stone walls is a massive square field full of training things for the army. To the north of the field are the archery goals where the men can practice their aim with a bow and arrow. To the left of the archery goals are the statues that the men can practice their swordsman ship on and learn new sword maneuvers. To the west is an obstacle course which the men must go through every day to keep them fit and ready to tackle any war place they must go to. To the east are the stables where the horses are kept. These horses are properly groomed and well kept each day. They are used for the jousting tournaments on the track to the south. In the center of the training grounds are a fountain and a track running around it. Here the men can relax by the fountain and bathe in the cool mist or run around the track several times.

**Lake Hylia Cliffside House**

Situated high above on the cliffs surrounding the crater lake Hylia sits the Cliffside House. It is a semi-medium house built on the cliff by a poet named Homeel. He lived in this house until his death. The house used to be sitting collecting dust but one day Link opened its old oak doors open to the world and cleaned it up for him to live in. On the first floor is a sitting room along with a library. To the right of the library and through a bookcase door is the kitchen where Link prepares his meals if he goes to stay in the house for a while. There is a balcony branching off of the kitchen overlooking Lake Hylia. Down in the basement is a dug out cave with a well for water. Up on the second floor is the bedroom in a loft overlooking the sitting room. 

**The Well**

Deep down in the bowels of Kakariko Village lies a hidden and secretive cult devoted to the Dark Lord Ganon. The way to the secret cult is down in the Sanctuary's basement where there is a well with iron rungs on the side of it going downward into the dark. Billowing darkness enfolds all as they climb down to discover the hidden passages of this feared cult. Branching passages and twisting corridors lead the way to uncertain doom of going insane. There is little light to see by. The stench of death and rotting corpses little the halls. Every day the monks passed through crypt after crypt, bone filled tunnel after bone filled tunnel just to worship Ganon. These bones are from the many many monks who lived in these dark tunnels before or they are victims of sacrifice. In several parts of the Well are bedrooms all clustered in a group, one large room of beds in the northwest, southwest, southeast, and northeast. In the southern part of the Well is the Throne Room where the High Priest governs his fellow brothers. Along in the Throne Room stands a massive statue of Ganon in his beast form. Behind the Throne Room is the High Priest's quarters where he sleeps and conducts affairs. In the south there is the kitchens and dining hall. The cooks cut off the skin and meat of the dead monks and cook it for the rest of them to all eat of their brothers to be united with the dead as one. It's a cannibalistic society down in the dark. Down a long twining staircase is the long Hall Of Darkness. Here the monks go to worship the large statue of Ganon. They chant and moan about his great darkness and to bring them to his folds of shadow to save them from the light. To the south of the Hall Of Darkness is the Torture Room where any monk who is misbehaving or has missed one Worship at the Hall. Living down in dark for so long has gave the monks great sight in the darkness. Only at night when the moon is covered in clouds will they come up to seek prey to their lustful needs to reap new brethren.

**The Courtyards Of Castle Hyrule**

Surrounding the fair Castle Hyrule are many courtyards. Each day you will see people wandering the flower beds and stone paths to relax. In the Main Courtyard are three massive stone structures that have a triangle at the top of their spiraling design. To the east are the graveyards where it is rumored the Royal Family is buried. Wandering souls haunt the graveyard aimlessly without a hint of their want. To the west are the other courtyards where most of the people are wandering. There are benches and fountains and flowers to see. To the north are the Kitchen Gardens where the cooks grow vegetables and fruits. Past the Kitchen Gardens are the docks where shipments get sent out of the North Gate.

**Ancients' Tomb**

The Ancient Tomb lies hidden somewhere in Hyrule through the Desert Of Mystery and somewhere beyond the Desert Of Shifting Sands. The Ancients' Tomb is a crypt full of riddling passage ways, secret doors and rooms and tunnels, skeletons and corpses, and the haunting eeriness of death. The Royal Family member that has just passed on to the goddesses' bosom will be carried in a casket through the halls to an empty crypt where they will be laid to rest. There are countless princesses and kings and queens in this tomb alone from all the Royal Families of Hyrule long ago. It is rumored that the Heroes' Tomb is also located deep within the Ancients' Tomb.

**Heroes' Tomb**

The Heroes' Tomb is located deep within the dank Ancients' Tomb full of the dead bodies of the Royal Family. The Heroes' Tomb houses the bodies of the great Hero of Hyrule. Many folks say that the Hero is re-born into a new babe every time he dies but that is just a mere faerie tale. The Hero does die and he is brought to his own tomb to be laid to rest. Triforce emblems dot the Heroes' resting spots and glow for some time before the spirit leaves the body. There is a large statue of the first Hero who saved Hyrule from the evil Ganon.

**Boon**

Boon is a mountain kingdom in the north beyond Death Mountain. Is a relatively small kingdom since it is in the mountains. The only vegetation that the people know of is the forest to the south of the city. The city is known by several names, Forest Of Thieves', and the Lost Woods themselves. Nobody has dared to go beyond the forest for they are afraid of it. The city to the north of the forest is called The Boondocks. It is situated on the eastern banks of Crystal Lake. There are only about twenty or thirty people living in Boon City, all of them know each other and they all hold jobs in their own small store. They are under the rule of the king of Boon who sits up in his throne in Castle Boon. To the southeast of the castle is the Tower. It is just a tower standing among The Woods. The Tower's purpose has been lost in time, lost in the history of the kingdom. The Tower is locked and nobody stands guard, it's just an empty vessel waiting to be used once more. Far to the east across the Stone Bridge sits Fire Mountain, a dormant volcano. Fire Mountain is worshipped by the Killiaksr in the City Of Ruune. They believe that the Fire Dragon, Volvaga, is living inside the Fire Mountain.

**Riverside Falls**

To the south of the mountains of Death Mountain there is a massive waterfall people have become to call the Riverside Falls. In the center of the falls on an outcrop of rock is a house where an old man lives. This man used to wander the world of Hyrule finding hidden places and putting info about them into books. The old man's house is accessed by a bridge. Before the house an old stone road lies, worn down from use, leads to the bridge and a dirt road branches off down a cliff path to a fire pit where travelers can warm themselves. Traveling down the path on the shore on the right side of the falls. At the bottom situated in a dirt circle is Bagu's Ferry where Bagu himself will ferry you across the river to the other side. To the south of the river on an island is Murderer's Grove. This island houses many haunted tales of stories, some true and some fake. Bagu strays from this place and just goes onward to the other side of the shore. Some people say that Murderer's Grove is where Bagu lives and he has made up stories and the name of the place to keep people from finding his house.

**The Harbor **

To the northeast of the Southeastern Lost Woods is The Harbor, an abandoned ghost like harbor where no one settles nor lives. This Harbor used to be a kingdom in Hyrule. The Harbor never settled in Hyrule's affairs nor did it take anything from them. Hardly the Royal Family knew what was going on in the Harbor for they were past the Lost Woods and the Lost Sea was deadly. There was a Royal Family living in the large manor known as Stonewall. The kingdom was lit up by the Gray Tower, a lighthouse, the tallest building in the Harbor. To the far east of the Harbor is the Shrine, a shrine to the Goddesses that made the world. The Stone Dock stretches out to a sunken ship, the dock used to harbor ships going in and out of the Harbor. To the south of the Dock is a statue of the Hero who founded the Harbor, he's just known as Hero, his name is lost in time. The villagers live in houses along the shores of the bay. The decline of the Harbor happened when the Gray Tower's light stopped and a plague washed over the people suddenly, killing them all.

**Devil's Fire Tavern**

In the mountain mining village of Kakariko there is a tavern where many people go to socialize or drink or eat. Above the door to the tavern is a sign with a Dodongo. Inside there are five tables for eating, drinking, or just talking. A massive fireplace, cut out into the rock, stokes the room with warmth during the cold months or the cold nights. In the northeast of the tavern is a table that can be covered by a thick, heavy curtain, covering all sound inside. When the curtain is drawn people know something important is being discussed. A long bar is to the left and it can seat many people and a waitress caters to all the people in the room. To the far left of the room is another room for the kitchen where the meals are prepared. To the north of the kitchen is the bedroom where the husband and wife of the tavern sleep and relax. A hidden trapdoor leads to the tavern storage. Here they have food, wine, beer, and extra tables and chairs and sheets. To the south are the Caves, rumored to once house a gang of thieves and they locked people in their self made jail cells and waited for them to die. To the right of the entrance to the Caves is a large area where the gang used to sleep. To the left of the entrance to the Caves are the prisons where the gang used to keep the people they kidnapped. To the south is the entrance to the Meuve Docks in the Dry Lake.

**Dragon's Grave**

Far in the bowels of Skar Mountain is Dragon's Grave, once rumored to house a dragon from a long time ago. The entrance to the grave is up on a high ledge very hard to get to. Once inside there is the remains of the dragon that used to live there. Far in the back hidden behind tons of rock piles is the Nursery. A broken egg sits upon tons of rupees, is this the egg the dragon laid and it is the dead dragon's baby?

**Draylar**

Draylar is a small town situated on the Zora River in the farm lands of Hyrule. The town is situated on the right side while the farm is on the left side of the river. Draylar is a town made up of mostly farmers and merchants that use the river for trade. A lake is in the northeast and a mill sits at the mouth of the lake, making flour as the waterwheel turns. Hyku, a man, runs a ferry going from one part of Draylar to the farmland. Many farms dot the southern fields of Hyrule.

**Ruins Of Rhest**

In the Great Swamp lies the Ruins Of Rhest, a group of stone ruins situated in a pond. This group of ruins used to house a tribe once long since past. The tribe used to live in the swamp before the Hyrulians came in and killed off the tribe with their disease. Now a days the ruins sink into the lake, soon to be succumbed to the dark waters.


End file.
